Our Perfect Moment
by glaggieaf
Summary: After nine months of waiting, the moment they were waiting for was finally here. Glenn and Maggie's son was born, and some of Alexandria shares in the couple's happiness. EXTREME fluff, cuteness, and overall adorableness. Ships: Glenn x Maggie, (minor) Rick x Michonne, (minor) Aaron x Eric. Oneshot.


**A/N** : Hey guys! This is my first real fanfiction ever, so this is big. I'm absolutely in love with Glenn and Maggie and I've been waiting for this moment FOREVER so I decided to write about it! Thank you so much for reading this, comments and criticism are always accepted :)

 **Characters** : Glenn, Maggie, Denise, Hershel Jr., Aaron, Eric, Tara, Hershel (Mentioned), Rick, Michonne, Carl, Lori (Mentioned), Judith, Enid

 **Ships** : Glenn x Maggie, Rick x Michonne, Aaron x Eric

 **Summary** : After nine months of waiting, the moment they were waiting for was finally here. Glenn and Maggie's son was born, and some of Alexandria shares in the couple's happiness.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters, I'm just majorly in love with them. :)

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

*Glenn POV*

I was a nervous wreck. One moment Maggie and I were talking casually about Rick's new policies in Alexandria and then the next, Maggie was in excruciating pain.

"It's time" Maggie managed to choke out.

I realized this was the moment we have been waiting for. I jumped up and ran her to the infirmary, where we met Denise.

"The baby's coming" I said while helping Maggie onto one of the beds.

Denise wasn't as scared as she used to be, she knew what she had to do and she was prepared, that made Maggie's job a lot easier. It didn't calm my nerves though. I did what any good husband would do, I held her hand and tried to help her through this. I couldn't help but feel bad, I technically put her in this situation, she should have been cussing me out and yelling at me. But, she wasn't. Maggie was so strong, and I was so proud of her.

Around eight hours of pain on Maggie's end and nervousness on mine later, everything just stopped. Our son was born. He was smaller than he should of been but he was healthy and strong. Maggie was crying, and I couldn't help but cry as well. He was perfect, everything we hoped and waited for. Denise cleaned him up and he was put in Maggie's arms. I climbed into the bed with her and held her and my son in my arms.

"I'm so happy, Glenn" she says simply. She didn't need to say anymore. It was the most perfect moment in both of our lives.

"I am too, I'm so proud of you" is all I could offer, I was crying too much to say more. I kissed the top of Maggie's head and carefully brushed my son's hair out of his face. He definitely had my hair and eyes, but Maggie's nose and mouth, he was a perfect combination of us. I gently put my hand on his hand, and he reached up and grabbed my finger. I've never felt more connected to anyone other than Maggie in that moment.

"I'm sorry Maggie, but I think you have to share the title of 'the most important person in my life' from now on."

"The same goes for you, too" Maggie says while giggling and smiling at me.

I couldn't take my eyes off my family, I just couldn't. I wanted to live in this moment forever. Forget all the walkers and devastation in the world. This, right here, was my new world, and I would do everything in my power to keep this bliss for as long as I could.

"I think you should hold him"

I nod at Maggie eagerly with my arms outstretched. She gently puts him in my arms, trying not to disturb him. He fusses a little in my arms but once I get settled, he becomes calm again. This was so surreal, I was actually holding my child, something I never thought I would have, ever. I couldn't be more thankful for Maggie, not only did she give me unconditional love, she also gave me him, someone made of me and her, and that's the best gift anyone could wish for. I started crying even more and Maggie reached up to wipe the tears.

"Glenn, don't cry! If you cry more, I'll just cry more too!"

"I'm sorry, Maggie. I can't help it. He's...perfect."

Maggie kisses my cheek puts her head on my shoulder.

"I know Glenn, I know."

"Thank you, Maggie. Just...thank you"

"Well, I guess I should be thanking you too but...I kinda did all the hard work soooo you're welcome!" Maggie says, laughing.

I started laughing with her, her laughter is contagious.

"I'm just kidding, Glenn. Thank you so much."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She snuggles into my shoulder, watching our son with me. My own little family. I'm so thankful for whatever kept me alive to see this. I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't see Eric, Aaron, and Tara (our son's godparents) come in.

"Oh my God!" Tara basically squeals as she runs over to Maggie's other side, "He's so beautiful!"

Aaron was basically crying with Maggie and I. Maggie and Aaron have gotten extremely close since I came back home after being under that goddamn dumpster. I'm so thankful for Aaron, he kept Maggie and our son safe while I was outside the walls, I could never thank him enough for that.

"Wow" Aaron says breathlessly, "He's amazing."

Aaron and Eric both go over to Maggie and hug her with Tara. Maggie smiled in a way I've never seen her smile before.

"Thank you guys for coming, it means so much to us" Maggie says after the hug dissolves.

"Are you kidding? Of course we would come! I mean you blessed us with the all important title of 'godparent'" Tara says while laughing.

Aaron walks over to me and pats me on the shoulder. "Congrats, man! He's wonderful."

"Thanks, Aaron" I say while looking up at him, "Do you want to hold him?"

Aaron looks a lot like I did, nodding and holding out his arms, preparing for the weight of my son.

"Hey! Why does he get to hold him first? Totally not fair!" Tara says, half as a joke and half being serious.

I just roll my eyes at her and tranfer my son over to Aaron. He looks a little awkward with him at first but after a few moments he gets used to it. I could tell Aaron was fighting back the tears he was holding in, and that only made my eyes water up more.

"What's his name?" Eric asks Maggie.

"Hershel Aaron Rhee" Maggie says proudly while looking at me and then transferring her gaze to Aaron. She was so excited to announce that she kept the promise she made Aaron a few months ago. I'm also particularly happy that we decided on "Hershel." Not only was he important in Maggie's life, but he was important in mine. Maggie's father became a father to me as well in a matter of a few years, and I think he would be so proud of us right now. I just wished that he could see his grandson, but I know he's watching from somewhere.

I look over at Aaron and if he wasn't already crying, he definitely was now.

"Maggie, you remembered" Aaron says as Maggie reaches over me to hold onto Aaron's arm.

"Seriously? He gets to hold the baby first AND he's named after him? I'm totally feeling the love guys!" Tara says while laughing. We all join her in her laughter and Maggie lets go of Aaron to hug Tara.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, if he was a girl he would have totally been named 'Tara Erin Rhee'" Maggie says while laughing with Tara.

"Oh, I'm definitely praying for the next one to be a girl!" Tara says while mimicking a prayer.

"Next one?" I add trying to create more laughter, that worked.

"Yeah, I think one is good enough for now, I'm not going through that again" Maggie adds with more laughter from everyone in the room.

Tara and Eric get a turn holding Hershel, both of them amazed at his innocence. After a while, the godparents decided to leave my little family to ourselves. After the door closed, I kissed Maggie, still in complete awe over this day. Not long after Tara, Aaron, and Eric left, we get another knock on the door.

"Mind if we step in?" Rick asks, carrying a now two year old Judith in his arms.

"Come on in, Grimes" I say, grinning at him.

Rick looks back and nods, he comes into the room followed by his own little family: Carl and Michonne. I knew it was only a matter of time until Rick and Michonne got together, and now Michonne was two months pregnant with their child. Maggie and I was ecstatic when they told everyone; Alexandria was really becoming like the old world they once knew. Rick walked over to my side of the bed with Carl while Michonne stayed at Maggie's side, they all looked amazed.

"He's beautiful, congrats you two" Rick says while shaking my hand.

"Thanks man, means a lot coming from you" I smiled up at Rick.

"Oh my gosh, let me hold him!" Michonne says, holding her arms out to Maggie. Maggie passes Hershel over to Michonne. Michonne is a natural when it comes to babies, she was a mother before all of this. I'm so happy that she gets the chance to have that bond again.

"This is Hershel" Maggie says to Michonne.

"I like the name!" Carl says tentatively. When Carl found out Maggie was pregnant, he wouldn't talk to us for weeks. Maggie finally had to corner him and ask what was up. Maggie figured he didn't want her to suffer the same fate his mom did, and Maggie was right. After a long talk, Carl realized that things were different now, and that Maggie was going to survive this. When Michonne found out she was pregnant, he was just as excited as Maggie and I were.

"This will be you soon" Maggie says, smiling at Michonne.

"I know, I can't wait" Michonne meets Maggie's gaze, then looks at Rick who smiles with her.

Much like Aaron, Tara, and Eric, Rick and Carl eventually got to hold Hershel. Both of them were happy as ever. When Rick held Hershel, he smiled down at me. I smiled a lot at that simple gesture. During Maggie's pregnancy, Rick became a father figure to me. He was always giving me advice and help with fatherhood, I'm so glad that he's proud of us. While Carl was holding Hershel, the six of us were surprised by an unexpected voice.

"Baby!" Judith proudly said. Rick was teaching her new words everyday.

"That's right Judy, baby!" Rick smiled at his daughter, clearly proud of her.

Judith reached out for Hershel, so Carl brought him closer. "Be careful, Judy. He's really fragile." Carl said, bringing Hershel to Judith.

Judith looked confused at first,but she gently reached out and touched Hershel's hand. She really surprised us by leaning down and kissing Hershel on the forehead.

"Judy! When did you learn to do that?" Carl exclaimed

Judith just laughed in response, causing us all to laugh.

"Well, I can definitely see a Grimes-Rhee wedding in the future" Michonne said causing Maggie to laugh even more.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Michonne. Not so fast." Rick said, joking along with her.

"Yeah, baby steps! They aren't even potty trained yet!" I said, backing him up.

We all laughed at that. I don't think I ever laughed that much in my life, and I've definitely never seen Maggie laugh that much. She was so happy, she deserved this happiness. After everything she's been through, she deserves the world, and I plan on giving it to her. Rick's family left with another round of congratulations, and not two minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

"I guess a lot of people want to meet him" Maggie giggled.

"Who wouldn't want to see him?" I said smiling at Maggie and Hershel.

"He's gonna be pretty popular around town, I can already tell." Maggie smiles.

"Come on in!" I exclaim towards the door.

Maggie and I are both excited to see Enid walk into the room. Enid was like our own daughter in a lot of ways. Ever since we made it back to Alexandria together, all of us have gotten closer. Enid moved in with Maggie and I and began to spend a lot of time with us. I knew Enid felt like we were settling into parental roles for her, but she would never admit that out loud.

"Hey, I just came back from target practice and I saw that Carl was walking out of here with his family, so I figured that the baby came" Enid said, standing by the door still.

"You guessed right, do you want to meet him?" Maggie said, smiling.

"It's a boy?" Enid perks up and she walks over to Maggie's side and sits down. Enid looks down at the bundle in Maggie's hands. "Wow, he looks like Glenn."

"Thanks, Enid." I replied.

"I didn't say that was a compliment!" Enid exclaims while her and Maggie burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I knew that was coming" I reply, starting to laugh as well.

"What's his name?" Enid asks.

"Hershel" I reply, proudly.

"Is that your dad's name?" Enid asks Maggie.

"Yeah, we thought my dad would've appreciated that" Maggie replies, smiling down at Hershel Jr.

"I like it" Enid says smiling at us as well as the baby.

"Do you want to hold him?" Maggie asks.

"N-No, I better not" Enid replies, looking away from Maggie.

"Hey, it's okay. I know this is new to you, but you won't hurt him, I promise. He's not going to break." Maggie urges softly.

"Yeah, he's strong, like his dad" I say jokingly. Maggie and Enid both glare at me after that. I put up my hands in surrender, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Maggie and Enid start laughing and Maggie leans over to kiss me, which I happily accept.

"Okay" Enid says after awhile, "I'll hold him."

"Okay, just get comfortable and hold your arms the way I am" Maggie demonstrates and Enid gets ready.

Maggie gently puts Hershel into Enid's arms. Enid was awkwardly stiff with him once she was holding him. Maggie notices this and put her arms around Enid, mirroring the position Maggie and I were in earlier right after Hershel was born. Enid started to relax and she started to smile. Like, actually smile. I've never seen her smile this big before. Enid looked at Hershel almost how Maggie looked at him. Enid started to cry, another thing I've never seen her do.

"I never thought I would have a sibling" Enid sniffled. That comment alone made Maggie and I start to cry as well.

"You're going to be the best big sister ever." Maggie says sweetly then places a kiss on top of Enid's head.

I move over and wrap my arms around my family, "Yeah, you could teach him to have the greatest, most annoying teenage snark ever." I direct towards Enid, sarcastically.

Maggie and Enid both laugh at this while wiping their tears. "Shut up" Enid replies, rolling her eyes at me.

We stayed like this for awhile, in perfect bliss. I couldn't ask for more, this was the family I always dreamed of. I made a silent promise to them, I would never leave them, I would always be there, I would protect them and keep them safe, forever. With the walkers, this promise seemed impossible, but I didn't think so. I could do it, I could create a safe life for this family, I could let them feel happiness and no fear. Everything I do will be for them and their safety, and no one or no thing will get in the way of this. I won't let it happen.

Once Hershel fell asleep, Enid decided to leave to give us some rest. It's been a long day. Long, but amazing. She passes Hershel to me and gets up and walks to the door. Just before she walked out, she looked back at us and smiled.

"Thank you" Enid softly says with tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. We smiled back at her and she left and closed the door.

"You need to get some sleep, you did a lot today" I tell my wife.

"No it's okay, I'm not tired" Maggie offers after letting out a huge yawn.

"Maggie…"

"I'm just scared that if I fall asleep, I'll wake up and realize this was all a dream, this day felt too amazing to be real."

"It is real, Maggie. I know it seems like good things can't happen anymore in this world, but look at him, he's the most perfect thing ever."

Maggie smiled up at me, "Yeah, he is pretty perfect."

"So you'll try and sleep? Like, you just pushed a living human out of you, I think you need rest" I say laughing at the last remark.

Maggie laughs with me, "Yeah I guess that calls for a nap" Maggie reaches up and kisses me. After we part, she gives Hershel a kiss. "Goodnight, boys" Maggie smiles as she puts her head down next to me and our son.

"Goodnight, Maggie. We love you."

"I love you two, too" Maggie smiles before settling down to rest. I watch her until her breaths start to become even. I look back to my son, who's even breaths are matching perfectly with his mother's.

"You'll never be alone, little guy" I say to Hershel before kissing him on the forehead.

I couldn't be more thankful, lucky, happy, blessed, ecstatic, and every other human emotion known to mankind. I start to yawn as well, so I lay Hershel next to Maggie and start to get settled next to him. Before I close my eyes, I take another look at my wife and son. I smile, thanking everyone who brought me to this certain moment in time. I close my eyes and eventually fall asleep next to my perfect family.

Everything Maggie and I have been through led us to this moment, and even though we've been through hell and back, we were welcomed into this beautiful paradise, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N** : There it is! My first fanfic, ahhhh! I have a lot of ideas and fanfics already written so stay tuned for more if you liked it! Thank you so much :). Also huge shout out to gleggiegreene on twitter! She inspired a lot of this fic and she helped me write it! Go give her some love!


End file.
